VENGEANCE
by Saeshmea
Summary: Vengeance tastes always bitter-sweet, specially when it turns back to oneself. Set in 1957 - Voldemort is happy when finds the way to get revenge from Dumbledore for not giving him a job in Hogwarts; but his plan will may turn back to himself. R/W please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry… I can't control myself… I know I have a lot of stories already going on, but I this flashed into my mind and since I can't find inspiration for the rest of my fics, I decided to write it down and share. I hope you enjoy it ^.^

**Vengeance – 1**

…

I closed the door noisily behind me and descended the stone spiral staircase with my blood boiling in anger. How could that old jerk of a wizard dare rejecting Lord Voldemort? He couldn't even imagine what I was able of yet, and I would make him pay for turning me down in such a way, soon or later.

Blinded by my hunger for vengeance I didn't watched my steps and I found myself crushing with someone. Papers flew all over the place while I looked to the dark haired witch that was apologizing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry" she didn't stop repeating "I was all distracted…" I knew her, I was sure I knew her for someplace, but I couldn't recall her. She had shiny green eyes that transmitted a huge power and was dressed in tartan robes. McGonagall! I suddenly remembered her. She was Minerva McGonagall, that Scottish Gryffindor seeker during my student years. I helped her pick up all the documents as it came to my mind she used to be the apple of our transfiguration teacher's eyes. I wondered if now that she was a grown woman Dumbledore was still be as fond of her.

"You don't need to apologize, I didn't notice you coming either" I said, kindly holding her right hand on mine to leave a soft kiss on it. I looked at her cheeks blushing and smirked.

"Have we met before?" she questioned, trying to figure out why was I familiar for her. Fortunately my appearance had changed a lot since I was a student. She couldn't know who I was, not yet, thought.

"I don't think so" I lied very good "I wouldn't forgive myself if I had forgotten those beautiful eyes of yours"

I made her blush again, but she regained herself easily.

"I'm sorry, I should be going, I have a class and…"

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't like to get you into any troubles with your boss" I said "But maybe we could meet again, if you have some free time to hang out or…"

"I…" I noticed her hesitance "I don't think that would be a good idea. I mean, I barely know you and I don't hang out with strangers… but it's been a pleasure"

"You're right. How rude of me. My name's Tom, and you are?" I gave her the best of my smiles and she gave it back to me.

"Minerva" she replied.

"Of course you are, no other name would fit for those eyes" It was such a nice sight to see her cheeks get red, her teeth bit her under lip and her eyes try to hide her shy; that I would keep going saying nice things to her, but there was no time, she had a lesson to teach and I had other plans to attend as well "Now that we're not strangers anymore, what about if we meet at the Hog's Head this Friday night?"

"Alright" it sounded like she was just trying to get rid of me.

"Seven o'clock. Don't stand me up." I said, so she would know I was being serious about our date.

"Friday night, Hog's Head, seven o'clock" she repeated like making a mental note of the meeting. "Bye, Tom"

"Bye, Minerva"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance – 2**

She came to our date wearing a long tartan cloak that was hiding a nice green dress that showed her knees and a shy neckline. She was a year older than me but I must say she looked much younger, especially with her hair falling down her shoulders.

I rose my hand indicating were our table was and she approached me with elegant steps.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked while she sat in front of me.

"A gillywater will be fine"

"Did you have problems for arriving late to your lesson?" I questioned while we waited for our drinks.

"No" she said smiling. She had a nice smile. "Dumbledore rarely gets mad"

"Dumbledore… I guess you're good friends with him" I said as a matter of fact but trying not to sound rude on my tone.

"We are good friends, just good friends, actually" and I could notice a sight of hope abandoning her.

"You say it as if you wished there was something else"

"Is it that obvious?" she wondered hiding her shame "The truth is I've had a crush on professor Dumbledore since I was his student but… I guess he's never seen me in a different way"

"I'm sure you're wrong" I said, and I'd better be right or that pretending act to win her trust would have been in vain. "Because if not, he'd be silly not to notice such a witch as beautiful and clever as you is offering him her heart. But I won't let him win this easy, if you give me a chance, of course" and I held both her hands with mine over the table and looked deeply into her eyes "I'm totally captivated by you, Minerva"

* * *

><p>We kept meeting at the Hog's Head every Friday during the following weeks. She was always hesitant when I asked about her secret love, but she always ended up telling me what had happened on their last encounter. The poor thing kept trying to capture that old jerk's attention and he kept ignoring her. But for the reactions she described on him I was sure my first impression was still right. He did feel something for her, but he was too worried about doing the right thing as for following his instincts with an old pupil of his. I would change that. I needed Dumbledore to be completely attached to Minerva if I wanted my plan to be successful. I would make him unable to take her out from his mind, to live without her, and then I would show him that love was only useful to suffer.<p>

"You could try to make him jealous" I suggested and she opened her eyes wildly as a giggle escaped her lips "Seriously. If he knows there's another man interested on you he'll may react and finally make a step forwards"

"I don't understand" she said "You say you want to win my heart but you're always advising me to help me get another man…"

"That's because I want you to be happy" It was so easy to please her ears just saying some nice words, and then she would always reply with one of her smiles and blush her cheeks like a little girl.

* * *

><p>The next time we met she already had her cheeks red when she crossed the wooden door. It had worked.<p>

"You were right, Tom" she said with so much joy in her voice I felt intoxicated by it "I let go on one of our chats that I had met someone and that same evening he invited me for a drink and a chess game in his office"

"And what happened?" I questioned trying not to sound impatient.

"We talked and talked, and he asked me about this mysterious man, and then he wanted to know how I felt about him since there would maybe be someone else interested on me" she couldn't stop smiling why she told me that "I asked him who would that be and he confessed me he'd been having feelings for me since he started tutoring me for my NEWTs"

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I shared those feelings and…" she blushed even more and as if it was a secret she confessed "we kissed"

I tried to control myself, things were going as I wanted them to be and I didn't want to mess everything up at that point by showing too much enthusiasm but something that was supposed to somehow upset me.

"I'm happy for you" I said "I just hope that now that you two are together you don't decide to end our friendship"

"Of course not. You've been a good friend, Tom… I would have never been brave enough to make this possible without you"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** I hope you don't feel this is going too fast but since Voldemort is the one telling the story, I feel it's just right going straight to the point. I'm now thinking on the possibility of adding Minerva's or Albus' point of view… but I think the story can be totally understood as it is now. So I'll maybe keep that option in case I really need it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vengeance - 3**

…

She insisted on it. I tried to convince her that wasn't a good idea, but I was of course just pretending so I didn't put much effort on it. Her last words were "Tom, if you don't come to my birthday party I don't want to see you again" So what else could I do?

The party was held up at The Three Broomsticks, which was crowded. I wondered if everyone there was a friend of Minerva, my answer was given when I saw the pile of gifts on one of the tables. I looked for her among the crowd, I didn't wanted my present to be confused with any other packet and, more important, I really wanted myself to be noticed by her new lover.

My wishes became true sooner than expected and before I could lay my eyed on her I could hear the old jerk of Dumbledore's voice saying my name.

"What are you doing here, Riddle?"

"I was invited"

"Let me doubt it" he replied with that wisdom tone I hated so much on him. "You're not welcomed so, please, leave"

"I'm very sorry, Headmaster, but I won't leave until I see the birthday girl"

"Tom, hi!" she appeared suddenly between the both of us and she greet me with a kiss on my cheek "I'm so happy you finally came"

"Minerva" Dumbledore muttered her name in a tone of voice I'd never heart on him. Was he mad? …maybe disappointed? Anything it was, it wasn't happiness and that filled me with joy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Albus… this is Tom, the friend I've told you all these weeks about… We actually met by chance…"

"…at the beginning of the year" he finished like if he was suddenly putting two and two together and not just realized the exact day we met but the entire purpose of my friendship with his dear Minerva.

"Yes" Minerva seemed to be absolutely unaware of the tension between us, but not for too long since Dumbledore wouldn't bear the situation any longer.

"Leave me and my girlfriend alone, Riddle. I don't want to see you around anymore!"

"Albus" Minerva exclaimed confused.

"Minerva, I forbid you to see this man again"

I know it's wrong, but I smirked. It was such a delightful scene to see the great Albus Dumbledore explode in such anger and talk with that authority to the girl he loved. I don't think anybody of the people in that room had seen him so upset, so angry, so impotent… I shiver of pleasure just remembering the moment.

You would think of Minerva she had quickly thought of a reply to that silly order, but she was just turning thirty-two years old that day… the truth is she was a very different witch back then. She remained speechless, trying to understand the situation in front of her eyes, a situation I was enjoying a lot but it was necessary to keep going. I breathed hard and stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. As I told you this wasn't a good idea" I put my hand into my pocket and handed her my present "I just wanted to give you this" Then I left. Alright, I didn't leave, I just pretended to make my way to the door and when nobody noticed I casted an invisible spell on me so I would be able to keep watching.

"I would have never though this of you, Albus!" she exclaimed walking out of the place. Dumbledore followed her, and so did I.

"Minerva, please… I… I'm sorry"

"He's my friend, Albus… you didn't even let me introduce him to you"

"I know Tom very well, Minerva. And I'm sorry, but I don't think you should see him again"

Minerva took her hands to her forehead. She didn't understand anything.

"Maybe it's you who I shouldn't see anymore" and after that, she disapparated.

I looked at Albus. Desolated, lonely, sad, mad, upset… he was clenching his fists with anger with his look lost where Minerva had been just a while ago. He left go some kind of relieving yell and the snow that she had been stepping on suddenly exploded. I was really enjoying that, but I felt I had to follow Minerva.

It was easy to find her since I'd put a localizer spell on her birthday gift, which I found her opening in front of the shrieking shack.

It was a pendant with an emerald heart with a snake around it. I remember some old lady had sold it to Mr. Borgin and as soon as I'd seen it I've though on Minerva. The stone heart shined as her eyes did, it was perfect for her and I didn't have to pay too much for it since Mr. Borgin always gave me a special treat.

"Be careful with love matters" he'd said to me.

"Don't worry, Mr. Borgin, I'm not in love, and I have no intention to be" I said almost laughing.

"Anyway, be careful, boy" he'd insisted, but I wouldn't listen "Women can be a dangerous magic".

Holding the necklace on one hand, Minerva read the card I've attached to the gift.

_So you always carry me next to your heart._ It said.

"Oh, Tom… I wish you would be here now" she said among sobs and I decided it was time to appear. I dissolved the invisible spell on me and walked toward her from her back.

"I've been looking for you all over the town" I startled her.

"Tom!" she tried to dry her tears so I wouldn't see them "I just opened your present… You needn't…"

"I wanted to" I said sitting next to her on the stone bench she was and taking the jewel from her hands to put it on her neck. Her skin was freezing. "Aren't you cold out here?" I wondered since she'd forget her cloak at the Three Broomsticks.

"A little" she said "But I didn't feel like going to the castle. And I don't want to go back to the party either…"

"But you can't stay out on the snow… Come on, let's go inside"

"Inside where?" she asked while I held her hand and draw her into the shack. "We're not supposed to be here"

"We're not students anymore; we don't need to worry about the rules" I said opening the door for her.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd studied at Hogwarts?" she asked while we moved down the dark hall.

"Because…" I needed to think on something, and luckily I was a quick thinker "I knew you were a Griffindor and I was a Slytherin and I was worried that old rivalry would make you step back from me"

"What a silly thought" she said right when we found the old house sitting room. There was an old couch, a broken tea-table and a fireplace that nobody seemed to have used in decades.

"I expected something better for our first night together" I said joking since it was actually getting dark.

"We can make some changes…" she said looking around and taking her wand out of somewhere I couldn't guess. She was, by the way, wearing a long green dress with a tartan belt. It had no sleeves and though it had no neckline either, it did show her back. Her hair was tied up in a bun, something I don't think that flattered her, and she was wearing makeup, what I'd never noticed on her before in the several times we'd already met.

As I was saying, she took her wand out of somewhere and touched the dirty sofa, which suddenly cleaned up itself and fixed its scratched parts of fabric, which also changed its plain brown color for a tartan pattern. While she repaired the tea table too, I decided I would fix the fireplace so we could have some warm. I wasn't very good in transfiguration, but I could manage to light a fire. When I was done, I turned around amazed. Not just the tea table was now fixed and had its four legs bag, but the wooden floor seemed to have been renewed and waxed, the paper walls had also been repainted with a plain red color that gave the room life and power and the windows had been dressed with tartan curtains.

"Would you like some tea?" Minerva asked from the couch while I sat down next to her.

"Better some wine" I suggested.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I hope you did like this part^^ The truth is I'm enjoying writing this a lot, it's funny and different to write from Voldemort's point of view and I can't wait to see where this is going along with you since… I have no clue yet LOL Good night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Vengeance – 4**

…

She let her glass of vine on the table and untied her bun. Her hair felt down her shoulders… it smelled like lilacs. The light of the fire gave her skin a special warm color I liked. She took off her shoes and sat closer to me on the couch. Her cold but soft hands began to unbutton my robes with a slow passion while her lips looked for mine. I could have stopped her, she was doing that just because she was mad at Dumbledore, but she was doing it because she wanted… I hadn't persuaded her, neither had put anything on the drink and I was, for sure, enjoying the moment. She came closer to me, invading my air with the lilac smell of her long black hair and the tea taste of her mouth. Even if I'd wanted, at that point, I wouldn't have been able to get rid of her lips… I felt as if her touch was keeping me alive, as if I would die if she moved apart from me. I needed her.

Before I could realize it, my shirt was falling to the ground… She was gaining power over me and I couldn't let that happen.

I changed our positions, I made us roll on the couch so I would be sitting astride on her lap, holding her hands over her head while my lips left a collar of little kisses on her neck. I was on charge of the situation and I wanted her to understand that. She tried to fight back, not trying to stop me but trying to have a more active part in the game, but I wouldn't let her. I laid her down on the couch keeping her hands on her back while I slide her dress down her perfectly curved body. Every time I felt her touch on my skin, caressing me lovingly, I would hold her wrist and take it back to its place under her body, until she seemed to understand it and didn't move her arms again as if she was tied up. I liked her willing obedience and she seemed to enjoy our game too.

She felt asleep on my embrace exhausted, and I followed her into her dreams totally taken by the smell of lilacs mixed with the smell of our naked bodies. On the morning I found myself alone and I couldn't help it but smile. Usually, it would be me the one tiptoeing to the exit of a lady's room before the sun came up, so that was the first time I felt that strange mixture between the memory of the night before and the loneliness of the morning. No, it wasn't a pleasant feeling, but the fact that she'd acted like I would usually do made her even more attractive to me. She wasn't like any whore I would usually bed, she was Minerva, and I wanted her to be mine.

Then I noticed something shine on the tea table, it was the necklace I'd put on her last night… I grabbed it. She'd done her choice, but I would show her she'd done the wrong one.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Albus' point of view.**

I had overreacted, I knew it. I had no right to forbid her from seeing Riddle, especially since she had no idea of my suspicions about him. I'd ruined her birthday and now she had all the rights to be mad at me. But I couldn't let that situation last any longer; it had taken so long to us to confess our feelings… I loved that witch with all my soul, I'd never known a woman more kind, more intelligent, more caring about the people around her… and neither I'd ever seen a sweetest smile than hers. I would apologize and tell her everything I knew, that's what I would do… I would make her see what I saw in Riddle and let her judge.

I came out from my office and walked down the halls to her private rooms. Minerva was a very organized witch, I knew very well that she rarely went to bed later than midnight and that she always woke up at sunrise no matter what time he'd felt asleep. I knew I would find her already showered and dressed up, checking on the notes for the day lessons before going down the great hall for breakfast. She was predictable and that was something of her many virtues and faults that I liked.

But for my surprise, after my second knock on her door there was still no answer.

"Albus!" I heard her voice from my back and I turned around to see her standing in the middle of the corridor wearing the same green dress of last night and her long black hair down and disheveled. She remained still and speechless trying to find the right words to explain me the reason of her late arrival.

"Did he force you?" I asked. There was no need to listen her explanations or her apologies, the only thing I needed to know was if he had hurt her.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Minerva's point of view.**

"I'm sorry" I'd never said those words so meaningful, but I guess they sounded as any other apology in Albus ears. I broke down into tears and I suddenly felt myself in his embrace. Was it possible that even after I'd lied to him with someone he hated he was the one comforting me?

We went into my office and I had a shower. When I came out just wearing my groan he welcomed me with some hot tea.

"Albus, you don't need to do this. I've done a mistake and…"

"You're right. You've done a mistake, and it wouldn't be fair if I'd judged you by that" he came closer to me and cupped my face "I still love you".

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I guess someone, if not everybody, is going to complain about Albus forgiving Minerva so easily, but I like to believe that when you love someone you are able to forgive anything, especially when the circumstanced weren't helping. I mean, Albus know Minerva was upset with him and that Riddle is a manipulative man… Of course that doesn't mean he'll forget it so easily and won't be mad about it but... that's not what this fic is about. The story is about Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort falling on his own love trap.

I hope you enjoyed this part^^ You're leaving very nice comments and I really appreciate them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vengeance – 5**

**.**

_Our bodies were naked under the thin sheets of his bed while the sunlight began to come in through the window. His hands were caring; softly caressing every inch of my body while his lips shared a lemon taste with me. He was sweet, he was nice… but it wasn't him._

...

It seemed like if it had been an eternity since that night. The snow had melted and the flowers were joyfully showing their colors ignoring my agony. I needed to feel the touch of her skin in the tip of my fingers again, I wanted to be reminded of the flavor of her lips, I wanted to be one more time drunk by the lilac smell of her dark hair…

"I told you, boy" Mr. Borgin took me back to reality "I told you that women are the most dangerous magic you can be around"

"I'm not in love" I said with a laugh on my voice.

"Yes, well… Whatever, just make sure those crystals are clean and then go home or whatever you young people go to have fun"

…

I left the shop and walked to the Diagon Alley. At Madam Malkin's shop window there was a short dress that reminded me to the one she was wearing the first night we met.

I had a clear plan back then. I'd make sure Albus was totally dependent of Minerva and then I would make him suffer by taking her with me. I would have some fun, and then just kill her.

What had happened to me since then? The only thought of hurting her revolted me; I didn't even care about Dumbledore anymore, I just wanted to see her, to feel her, to have her between my hands and make sure she'd never go away.

… … … … ...Albus POV… … … … …

It was almost dinner time. I stood up leaving my work on the desk and walked to my office window. It had become kind of an obsession for me to look through it down to the school gate and make sure that he wasn't standing there. I was afraid… I must admit it; the only thought of finding him over that gate one day, waiting for her, made me shiver; but what really scared me to death was the idea of her going to meet him there.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Hi people, I know it's been too long, I'm sorry for the delay, but here I am ^.^ It's a short update, I know that too, but it's after midnight, I have classes tomorrow and… what was important of this part was to show you that now Minerva is finding out new feelings, Albus is very aware of them and is frightened of losing her, and Tom is starting to realize what went wrong with his plan… so, in the next part I guess we'll discover how they are going to deal with their new situation and in which way that's going to affect each other.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint you. The truth is I have to reread a lot to get back at every plot of my stories… but I'm glad to be back at our free-imagination Harry Potter world. **

**Good night! **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It's been so long that I don't thing this story will still have any follower left but, anyway, to prove I don't forget about my old stories... here's an update.

** I apologize in advance for the grammar and spelling mistakes you will surely find...

* * *

><p>In the previous chapters...<p>

After trying to apply for a job at Hogwarts and being rejected, Tom Riddle comes up with a plan of vengeance. He'll wait until Albus Dumbledore is so fond of Minerva that losing her would destroy him, and then he'll take her away from him.

But the plan goes wrong in a way Tom would have never expected, he falls in love with Minerva McGonagall at the same time that Dumbledore confesses his feelings towards her.

Minerva founds herself between two man, but she has always felt something for Albus so she decides to stay with him.

* * *

><p>Vengeance 6<p>

.

Tom

.

The school year had finished a week ago and it was time for the teachers to come back from Hogwarts. I waited at the London station the entire day for her to come out but, she never did. I saw other wizards I recognized from the school but not Minerva. There could only be one reason for that... she had stayed with him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Minerva

I had no reason not to be happy. I had everything I'd dreamt about; I was teaching at Hogwarts and I had the love of Albus Dumbledore, who had asked me to spent the summer with him guarding the Castle. Everything seemed to be perfect until the second day of holidays.  
>After having breakfast with Dumbledore in his rooms, which we had been sharing for the last weeks, I went to my office to pick up my notes about the next year timetable. Everything seemed normal except for the necklace on my desk. It was an emerald heart with a snake around it... I held it on my hand and looked around. Then I saw the note:.<p>

Come to me at midnight.

There was no name, no place; but there was no need. I knew who it was from and I knew where he wanted us to meet.  
>I sat on my chair and reread those five words several times... I had no reason not to be happy. I had everything I'd dreamt about... but was I happy?<p>

.  
>Tom<p>

I was convinced that she wouldn't come so I was prepared to go into the Castle again and take her with me by force if it was necessary; but she did, she came.  
>Past midnight I heard some steps approaching the shack and I looked through the window. It was her. I sat on the transfigured couch and lighted the fire as I waited for her to come in.<br>The door was opened slowly and her heals sounded loudly on the old wood floor of the house. I turned around. She was wearing her long tartan cloak.  
>"I'm glad you came," I said with a smile on my face I couldn't hide.<p>

.  
>Albus<p>

Minerva had been distant that day for no reason. At least that's what I thought until I woke up in the middle of the night and found her gone.  
>The first thing that came to my mind was that she wasn't feeling good, but I couldn't find her in the bathroom.<br>I looked for Minerva down the halls and in her chambers and the last place I looked in was her office. It was there where I saw that paper on the floor: Come to me at midnight.  
>It was his handwriting. He had come to take her from me again and she had followed him. At first I felt angry and I grabbed the first thing my hand found and through it against the bookcase. Some old books felt to the ground and the trophy I had used as a missile broke into pieces. Then I realized that even if she was going with him willingly, he had no feelings and he could harm her... I had to find her.<p>

.  
>Tom<p>

"I only came to return you this," she said giving me back the necklace for the second time. I held her hand and I knelt on the couch to be at her eye level.  
>"Don't leave, yet," I begged.<br>"Albus doesn't know I left and he'll worry..."  
>"I thought we were friends," I said.<br>"We were but..." she muttered, "He has told me things that..."  
>"They are not true," I lied, "whatever he told you, it's a lie."<br>"He says you've done terrible things, that you killed your family and that you're recruiting some kind of an army..."  
>"Does he have any proof?" I asked.<br>"No, but..."  
>"Then why do you believe his word?"<br>"Because..."  
>"Ah, because he's Albus Dumbledore, of course..." I said.<br>"No, Tom, because I love him and people who love each other trust themselves."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
